New Beginings
by Stelenaloveralltheway
Summary: Hey guys this is my new second story. This is about a story where everyone is in highschool and everyone is human, please follow me on Instagram @tvdstelenaklaroline and please like and review and follow my story.xx the summary and explanation is in chapter one.xx thankyou.x
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my new story New beginnings. I have decided to do everyone human and this story is based on everybody I'm highschool and Elena and Jeremy are new kids in Robert. highschool. They moved school after their parents death and they live with their aunt Jenna and they have a little sister called Margaret who is 6 years old. The ships are:

Stelena

Koltherine

Klaroline

Mabekah

Bamon

Janna

Matt- 17 Rebekah-17 Klaus-18. Caroline-17 Damon-18 Kol-17

Stefan-18 Elena-17 Bonnie- 17 Katherine-17 Jeremy-15 Anna-14

Jenna- Alaric - 29

Okay so. The plot has been told in the summary just above the ships. But I've missed one thing out. Elena and Jeremy start a new highschool. All the other characters are already in the highschool including Katherine. Katherine is a kind girl but is a bitch to those who hate her freinds. And her and Elena look alike which brings a twist into the story.

Matt- a kind loving and loyal truthful person who never gives up on anything and would do anything for his loved ones.

Rebekah- is a bit of a bitch at time but otherwise is good friends with Caroline and bonnie and Katherine and is kind to them and has a secret crush on Matt.

Klaus- is hiding a secret of himself. . He is loyal trustworthy kind and somewhat abit of a jerk and a funny school kid.

Caroline- a bubbly crazy girl who loves shopping has a huge interest in boys. Abit of a bitch like Rebekah but I'm the end would do anything for her love ones. Has a small secret crush on klaus like he does for her.

Damon- an obnoxious jerk with a sweet brother Stefan. A ladies man a player but with bonnie it doesn't work and he soon becomes intrigued...

Kol- a cocky attitude, would do anything for loved ones. Has a crush on Katherine, He is still kind and a funny school kid.

Stefan- kind sweet truthful loyal pure and loves those around him. Has a very kind attitude. Is a sweet person to be around. Likes Elena as soon as he set eyes on her,

Elena- just lost her parents. Visits the graveyard at those around her. A very kind loyal and sweet person. A lovely person to be around with a great atitude.

Bonnie- kind loyal a lovely sweet person. Helps everybody but when it comes to damon she changes he whole attitude and becomes a bit if a bitch. Hates damon Salvatore but is it hate?...

Katherine- kind and sweet. A big bitch to those who hurt her loved ones and stands up for her friends. In school when she sees someone who looks exactly like her...

Jeremy- a kind honourable guy. A sweet and loving person. Just lost j

His parents. Has a sister Elena. New kids. Sets his eyes on a girl Anna.

Anna- sweet kind and very quiet. A but shy and loves her family alot. Has a crush on new kid Jeremy

Alaric- the safe funny cool history highschool teacher who everyone loves. He is kind and loyal and funny. And has is eyes set on Jeremy and Elena's aunt Jenna.

Jenna- Jeremy and Elena's aunt, just lost her sister. Guardian of 2 children. Loves them very much. Kind sweet and funny. Likes to dress up and shop and like Alaric at first sight...

Okay so guys that was explaining the characters and their background and what their like. I wil start the story in the next update please like comment and


	2. Chapter 2

Here goes:

"Jeremy get your butt down here!" Jenna screamed as loud as she could. She didn't want the, to be late on their first day of their new school. What sort of reputation would that bring. Elena was giggling and all ready for her first day of school. She was scared shy and nervous but didnt want that to come in the way of her happiness . Her parents would have wanted her to attend Robert. highschool but it's a shame they weren't here to see it

"Coming Jenna!" He screamed from the top of his lungs from his bedroom. He came running down the stairs and Jenna and Elena were waiting in the car. He came, sat in the car and they drive to school.

"Hey Jer?"

" Yeah Lena?" He replied

"I'm scared" she replied nervously

"Don't worry I'm here." He smiled and Jenna smiled to herself listening to their conversation. She couldn't believe how strong they were

for each other after just loosing their parents. They arrived at the school and Elena and Jeremy got out of the car.

"Okay guys good luck have fun and be good" she said with a stern look at Jeremy he couldn't help but give a big wide grin in return.

"Bye Jenna" they said as they both walked off over to the student office.

"Elena my classes are over that way I'm going to need to go over there." Jeremy said

"Okay see you around Jer" she smiled and he made his way over. She was walking around trying to find her class when a boy came from behind and gave her a little nudge.

******************************** in the school corrirdors *********************

"Hey Kat" he smiled.

She was confused. He called her Kat. And she doesn't even know him

"I'm sorry?" She replied so very confused.

"You look different Kat anyways see you in class." Kol left her confused. She didn't know what to do. Why did he call her Kat? Anyways she eventually found her class. Her first class was history. A few boy and girl walked in a greeted her with the same name.

"Hey kat wassup?" Said the blonde girl sat in the front. Elena put up a confused face. "Do you remeber last night was so funny bonnie fell in the water and had to change." thhe blonde girl laughed but Elena was still confused And replied:

"I'm sorry but I.." And without finishing her sentence he walked in, he had brown hazelnut hair. A broad well built body. It was like love at first sight. He came up to her and said:

"Hey Katherine" and he walked to his seat. So Katherine. That's why they were calling her kat. But why were they calling her that. She sat in her seat and everyone was confused to why she was so quiet. Katherine was always loud. But she's Elena Gilbert. The history teacher Mr Saltzman walked in. Elena walked to him and stood at the front of the class nervous and scared. She had butterflies in her stomach.

"Class this is our new student Elena Gilbert. I expect you will all be nice and make her feel welcome. Thankyou" he sat in his seat and Elena was nervous and then quietly spoke to the teacher.

"I'm sorry sir..it's just that..since this morning people have been calling me katherine and I don't know them and they don't know me" mr Saltzman studied her and then shocked face on...

" I thought you were Katherine I didn't even know that Elena had arrived yet! So wait your Elena?!"

"Yes yes I am Elena Gilbert" he looked at her again and then told her to sit back in her seat. Everyone's mouths were open then the blonde spoke.

"Hi...wait um so your Elena?" And Elena nodded. "We'll I'm Caroline" and she smiled. Kol was staring at her and then spoke to her.

"So I'm guessing your Elena and I am sorry about this morning." He looked down in embarrassment"

"It's okay but I have one question... Why did you all call me by the name Katherine?" Just then Stefan Kol Caroline Elena mr Saltzman and the class turned their face to a person who entered the door. It was like Elena was staring at her mirror. Kol spoke to break the silence and shocked faces

"We'll Elena... Um that's why"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys.x I'd like to give a shoutout to Aliyah! She loves and reads all my stories. And it's amazing to have a fan like you. Hey guys I'm bored so kik me at: stelenatvd1. I've decided to make this a little different everyone is human right and Elena and Katherine are twin sister and haven't met in ages so here goes;**

Kol: that's why

At that exact moment she walked in. The girl who they had referred Elena to all day. Katherine. She Beautiful curly hazelnut hair. She had big brow eyes. He lips were rosy red and she looked amazing. Elena was shocked to see her. So was Katherine. But no. They weren't shocked by resembelance. Are they hiding something? Maybe. Elena's eyes teared up as soon as she saw her, she didnt know what to say. She froze and so did Katherine. A tear fell from Elena's eyes.

Elena: I'm sorry nice meeting you all ill be back I need to go.

And with that she ran out. Kol was confused. He didnt know what just happened and neither did damon Caroline or Stefan. Elena looked at Katherine once more and then walked out. Katherine had tears in her eyes. But didnt show them. She was a bitch in school. How she was known. She never showed anyone her weak side other than Kol. Katherine walked in and sat in her seat at the back.

Kol: Katherine.. W.h... She.. You... what just happened?

Katherine had eyes all on her. Kol Stefan Caroline damon infact the whole class had eyes on her. She didnt know what to do either. She was scared shocked and confused.

Alaric: hey guys back to class!

He said trying to cut the silence. Everyone sat forward in their seat and faced the board, everyone except for Kol. With his eyes full of worry for Katherine.

Half a day had passed. It was lunch. Elena had sat on a table alone. She was scared and worried. Until someone started to walks towards her, gosh those green eyes made her weak. He sat opposite her on the same table.

Stefan: I'm Stefan... Stefan Salvatore.

Gosh he loved her beauty. She was nothing like Katherine. She welcomed him with a warm smile. Her innocent face made him weak. It was almost like love at first sight.

Elena: Elena... Elena Gilbert..

She smiled in return and so did he. He was Gorgeous. She liked him already.

Stefan: you look just like Katherine.

He suddenly blurted out. He wished he hadn't said anything.

Elena: she already changed her name?. Elena stood up and so did Stefan.

Stefan: changed her name? What do you mean?  
Elena: nothing I'm sorry I've already said too much. Goodbye see you around.

She escaped slowly from the lunch hall leaving a confused Stefan alone at the table. Elena walked out in the parking lot. She bumped into someone and dropped her books.

Elena: I'm sorry let me help you with that.

She spoke so innocentley. She loved that. Elena looked up to see who it was, Katherine. Elena quickly picked up her books. And walked off.

Katherine: Elena please wait..

Katherine and Elena were stood in the parking lot. Not so far away from them were sat Stefan Klaus Kol Caroline Bonnie Damon Matt and Rebekah looking at them listening to there conversation. Elena nor Katherine noticed. Elena turned to face Katherine.

Elena: what do you want me to Katerina hug you!?

They both had tears in their eyes

Katherine: no Elena I want you to talk to me.  
Elena: what is their to talk about Katerine or should I say Katherine.

The gang listening were shocked. She called her Katerina. What past do they have,

Elena: you left me. I needed my sister and she wasn't there for me. You walked out on me. For who? Some prick who I bet dumped you! You left me Jeremy mom and dad.

Katherine: is Jeremy here too?

Her eyes where full of hope. It was heartbreaking for Elena.

Elena: he's here yeah he is.

Elena was about go burst out crying.

Elena: you left me when I needed you the most Katherine. Where is he now? Huh where is he?

Katherine: he's been jailed.

Katherine looked down in shame. Her ex-boyfriend wasn't a good person. Katherine loved him and was blinded by love, who knows if that love was even real. He was a drinker he was a druggie. A disgusting man. He raped Elena and Katherine forgave him. Their family were too shocked by her actions and she left. Katherine left with Elijah. The gang listening to them walked closer.

Elena: he deserves to be! He does. After what he did to me you didn't care! You didn't care at all. You were blinded many fake love!

Tears were spilling from both if their eyes.

Katherine: where's mom and dad Elena?  
Elena: you wanna know where they are! They are dead! They are dead Katherine.

The gang looked at Elena with wide eyes. Confused. Just then Jeremy walked up behind tearful Elena. He saw Katherine snd his eyes teared up. They both turned to face him.

Katherine: Jeremy... Tears were spilling from her eyes.  
Jeremy: Katerina tears started to overcome his eyes, Elena was crying now,

Elena: Jeremy we are going home. Now please let's go.

She looked up at him and he nodded. They walked away.

Katherine: no Elena Jeremy please don't go.

Elena and Jeremy ignored her. Jeremy looked back and gave her a look. A look saying her loves her and never forgot about her. Katherine gave him a look back saying she loves and misses him. Kol walked up to Katherine wrapping his arms around her as the rest of the gang watched. She cried in his shoulder and sat with the rest of them stil crying.

Kol: Katherine?

He wanted to know. They all listened.

Stefan: Katherine what's happned?

Caroline and rebekah looked at her with a smile of encouragement and so did Matt and damon. Klaus carefully listening to them and bonnie came and sat beside her.

Katherine: she's my sister. She's my twin sister. When I was 16 I had a boyfriends names Elijah. I loved him. Atleast I thought I did.

She looked down with shame and kol looked at her with a warm smile staing to carry on..

Katherine: one night I went with my mom. To the police station. To cover for something he did. He was a drunken person. A druggie. That night he was supposed to babysit Jeremy and Elena. He raped her Thant night.

Tears overcame her eyes. Stefan was shocked. Kol was feeling upset for her. And the rest of the, were all shocked too.

Katherine: He raped her. He made Jeremy watch...

She couldn't carry on she cried on Kol's shoulder. She cried and pured her heart out. She couldn't stop. Kol decided they don't need to know anymore he tried to help her up.

Katherine: no I have to carry on. He made Jeremy watch. He hit him when he turned away, I forgave Elijah. I fucking forgave him!

Her voice was full of anger. She was furious.

Katherine: so I left with him. I left with Elijah when Elena needed me. When Jeremy needed me. When I needed my parents. A few months later he was jailed. Drugs were found in his truck and he was arrested.

She cried more on kol shoulder he helped her up and sat her down. They were all shocked. Upset for Elena. Katherine sat and cried. They couldn't comfort her. It wouldn't be enough. She needed more. She needed love. Knowing there was someone loving her. Kol sat beside her hugging her. Someone started shouting. It was Jeremy.

Jeremy: Elena! Get up please wake up! Someone help!

There was a big crowd around her. She had fallen to the floor unconcious...

_**Hey guys I bet you hate me for leaving it there but I will update sometime later, again plz kik me at stelenatvd1. In this Elijah is not the brother of kol klaus and rebekah. Anyways hope u enjoyed.x**_


	4. Chapter 4

Jeremy was shouting for help.

Jeremy: Elena please wake up!

He was kneeling beside her. She fell to the floor unconscious. The whole lot of the. Went running to her. Katherine was the first. Then everyone followed after. Katherine then kneeled beside her.

Katherine: what happened?!

Jeremy: she felt dizzy and she fell to the floor and then she wouldn't wake up.

Bonnie: get the school nurse.

Damon: I'm on it.

Damon went to get the nurse and some teachers followed along aswell. Once they arrived back there was a big crowd gathered around her. They called the ambulance and they took her to the hospital. Jeremy went with them and Katherine and the rest of them stayed back at school. Jeremy called Jenna:

Jeremy: hey Jenna I need you to come to mystic falls hospital now. No questions just come Elena's in trouble. I need you to come right away.

As soon as Jenna heard Elena's name and hospital she knew it couldn't be good. She quickly hung up and ran to her car and drove to the hospital. They took her in and injected her with medicines. Jenna arrived and sat with Jeremy.

Jeremy: your here

Jenna: what have they said?

Jeremy: nothing. They haven't told me anything yet.

Just then the doctor walked out of her room and walked over to Jeremy and Jenna.

Doctor: she fell unconcious. It was for a long period of time which seemed to be strange. This happened either because of stress or she was upset and alot of affection was put upon this action.

Jenna: stress? She's been fine I assure you doctor.

Jeremy looked away. He knew why, she met her twin sister who made wrong desicions and walked out on her. How could he tell the doctor that. Jenna saw him and he sat back down.

Doctor: we will have to keep her in overnight. For observation. See if anything pops up. We will have to run a few more test and by tomorrow evening she can go home. She should wake up in an hour until the medicines wear off. Please call us if anything happens or if you need anything.

He nodded and walked away. Jenna looked back at Jeremy.

Jenna: did something happen at school today? How bad could it have been for her to fall unconcious.

Jeremy: nothing happened.

Jenna: Jeremy you have to tell me what happened to have such an affect on her.

She knew he knew something. She was going to get it out if him.

Jeremy: she met her twin blood sister who walked out in her 3 years ago. The one who left her and us.

Jenna's eyes shot open. He mouth gaped and fell down. She was In utter shock.

Jenna: Katerina?

- Mystic Falls Highschool -

Katherine: we all have to go see her, tonight. Please could you all come.

They all nodded in reply knowing her much it would mean to her. They had onky just met Elena today. But she was already a part of them.

Katherine: thankyou.

She gave them a warm smile. This was the first time they had seen this side of Katherine. The one who wasn't a complete and utter bitch. The one who cared and had feeling underneath that facade. They loved her both ways. She was still Katherine. And they were her true friends.

Damon: so this chicks your sister huh?

Rebekah: damon! *she gave him a deathly glare which made him smirk*

Katherine: yeah and her name is Elena.

She corrected him. There she was the bitchy Katherine. This made Kol grin and give damon a look saying 'what you deserved it'. The school bell hand gone and they all walked out if the school planning to meet each other at the hospital. They all arrived there. They were at the entrance when Kol stopped them all and turned to face Katherine.

Kol: are you sure you wanna do this.

She instantly replied with a nod. She had to do this. They walked in and arrived at the reception. They were all there. Damon Bonnie Matt Katherine Kol Caroline Klaus Rebekah and Stefan. All of them. They turned to walk to the waiting room when a familiar face caught Katherine's eyes. She looked at her with that 'I missed you I love you where have you been' look. Katherine looked at her with teary eyes.

Katherine: Jenna?

**Sorry to stop it there but I update quickly right? Anyways follow me in Instagram tvdstelenaklaroline and kik me at stelenatvd1. Have you guys heard they are planning on restriction of fangirling. Fandomes , fan-fictions, roleplays, edits, and tvd accounts. Plz guys sign the petition! Or I will no longer be able to write this story anymore! It will be banned. Please sign it. I will be updating tomorrow. Until then.x goodnight my **


	5. Chapter 5

Here goes to my next :

Jenna: Katerina?  
Katherine: Jenna

Everyone look at them both knowing what's happened. Jenna ran up to her and hugged her tightly with tears streaming down both of their faces.

Katherine: Jenna I missed you so much.  
Jenna: you never should have left Katerina..

They both pulled away from the hug and looked at each other when the nurse came out.

Nurse: Miss Gilbert is awake

Everyone's faces turned towards her and Jenna nodded. The nurse left and Jenna walked in with Jeremy Stefan Caroline and Rebekah.

Jenna: hey honey..

She took a seat beside her bed and Elena smiled at them all warmly.

Elena: hi Jenna.. Hey guys

They all said hi back. And smiled. Everyone felt awkward and didnt know what to say.

Jenna: Im going to go check up on something.

She smiles at them and walked out. Jeremy left with her.

Elena: I bet you have a lot of question.i can tell you all feel awkward.

She laughed slightly. Stefan liked her laugh. He loved it. Rebekah smiled. Caroline looked at her also slightly laughing. Damon walked in not seeing Elena.

Damon: brother you..

He looked at Elena and smiled.  
Damon: how you feeling?  
Elena: okay

Bonnie and Matt also walked in saying hi and they all smiled at her. They all stood there quietly when Elena started to slightly laugh. They all looked at her amused.

Damon: what?  
Elena: look guys, you have questions. Ask me ill be fine. Your all so quiet and I hate quiet.

She smiled perfectly and so did they.

Rebekah: okay so we do have questions  
Elena: ask away  
Caroline: but first there's someone you gotta meet.

Elena looked confused. Who would want to come see her now? She wasn't expecting anybody. Once she walked in Elena froze. Katherine.  
Elena was upset hurt scared she had so many feelings. She looked at her coldly. Katherine was hurt. She wanted to talk to her sister . Hug her. Lover her. But when was she going to forgive her? Then Elena spoke through gritted teeth looking away.

Elena: get out

They all looked at her stunned. But also understood why.

Damon: Elena you still have to talk to her..  
Stefan looked at Elena and smiled at her slightly for support. Elena's fist started to clench and sh slowly started to breath heavily. Bonnie sat beside her wrapping her arms around her.

Bonnie: Elena? Elena?  
Elena: just get her out! *tears started to stream down her face*

Katherine was hurt. She wanted forgiveness from her sister. Katherine slowly backed away and walked away and cried.

**-Katherine' POV-**

" She hates me" was all that came out of her mouth. Kol sat beside her trying to comfort her. Jenna sat with her and so did Jeremy. Everyone else stayed with Elena for abit. Then Matt came out to Katherine.

Matt: Katherine you okay?

She didnt respond. She just stayed in Kol's arms and slightly nodded.

**- Elena's POV-**

Bonnie sat beside her holding her. She looked up at Stefan. He only just met her but he felt hurt seeing her like this. She then pulled away from bonnie and it was silent for a few minutes and then she spoke.

Elena: It was 2 years ago. I was 16 and Jeremy was only 14...

They all looked at her wanting to know. Damon and Stefan's eyes were on her. Caroline Bonnie and Rebekah sat around her. Klaus was on a chair in the corner.

Elena: a few days before that he was accused of drunk driving. That night he had to babysit me and Jeremy. He was drunk and the time too when he walked in the house so I told Jeremy to go upstairs and... Then...then...then...

She was stuck for words. Bonnie held her hand for support and encouragement Elena looked at them all with a slight smiles and so did they.

Elena: then he grabbed Jeremy from the back of his shirt and Jeremy fell back on the floor. I looked at him. He saw the fear in my eyes. I was so scared. He did'nt care. He grabbed my arm...

She muttered under her breath "bastard" rebekah and Caroline were close enough to hear and grinned a little and so did Elena and bonnie. Elena swallowed,

Elena: he grabbed my arm and threw me in the living room. And that point I didn't know what he was going to do. I didn't know what was going to happen and then he...

She gasped slightly as a tear fell. They looked at her.

Stefan: okay I think that enough.  
He saw the pain In her eyes.  
Elena: no... I can't keep dodging this you guys have to know.  
He nodded and damon looked at them both with concern. Klaus was satin the corner stunned and what he did to her.

Elena: he threw me on the sofa and next thing I know it was happening. He... (She's telling the story by the flashblack)

**-flashback-**

**Elena: please stop it!  
Elijah: I told you to Shutup!**

**Elena cried in fear. He thrust deeper into her. She didnt want this  
She screamed for help.**

**Elijah: that's it!**

**He pulled out from her and grabbed Jeremy. He threw him on a chair and tied him,**

**Jeremy: Elena no... You bastard! I will kill you!  
Elijah chuckled and looked back at Elena and carried on. Jeremy turned away scared for his sister as a tear fell down from his face. Elijah grabbed his face forward,**

**Elijah: if you turn away again I swear I will kill you!  
Jeremy had to watch his sister being raped, she screamed and cried in pain but they both knew noone could help them...**

-end of flashback-

They looked at Elena. They were disgusted with Elijah. They all had hate towards him. They all came back to their senses when Elena broke down crying. Jeremy heard her and walked in. Bonnie and Caroline hugged her, Jeremy looked towards Stefan:

Jeremy: she told you?...

Klaus and Stefan nodded and so did damon,

Klaus: I'm sorry for what you went through Jeremy...  
They hugged and pulled away. Everyone looked at Elena who burst out crying.

Elena: I told him to stop! I told him! It's my fault! He didn't listen! I told him! I told him!

Rebekah: Elena don't say that, you did nothing wrong.  
Caroline: Elena nothing was your fault.

They all sat down looking at her. She cried and cried on bonnier shoulder. It pained them all to see her like this. She cried heavily on bonnier shoulder to sleep.

Katherine was sat outside listening, she hated herself for it. Kol comforted her.

Jenna: Katherine let Kol take you home okay?

She nodded and walked out with Kol. They went home. Jeremy went with them.

Elena fell asleep and they all walked out if the room leaving her to sleep. They all talked outside.

Stefan: I can't beleive him.  
Damon: Jeremy was so young..  
Bonnie: they both did not deserved that. Imagine what Elena went through.

They all looked at each other. And nodded. Then they went back to the waiting room and sat with Jenna

Hey guys hope you liked my please message me on kik at stelenatvd1 and follow my Instagram page tvdstelenaklaroline.

Thankyou guys hope you enjoyed this update I will hopefully try to update sometime this week. Thankyou and until then...x


	6. This Is Not An Update

Hey guys this is not an update.x

I just wanted to say that I'm going through alot right now. And I'm going to be starting school tomorrow so I will be having homework tutor lessons and clubs and so I will only be updating on the weekends don't worry I will give a really long and good update to all my lovely viewers. Hope you all had a lovely Summer and until this weekend goodbye I ❤ u all xxxx

Stelenaloveralltheway


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update.x this will be a medium one**:

-THE NEXT DAY-

That morning they all arrived at school. Math was the first lesson. Katherine walked into class with Kol. Everyone else was already in their seats. Everyone was worried for Elena. She wasn't aloud to be back from the hospital until later this evening.

Katherine: Hey guys

She smiled and the smiles and greeted back.

Caroline: How... How are you doing?

The gang turned to face her. She was their Katherine and surely they worried about her.

Katherine: to be honest I not doing so well.. But I'll get over it. Also I'm not the one you should be worried about.

They looked at her in agreement.

Stefan: How is she doing?

They all knew that he was referring to Elena

Katherine: okay I guess Jenna said she's doing better. But I didn't see Elena myself.

They looked at her in sadness. Elena wouldn't talk to her. And of course they knew why. Class started.

Teacher: Class Settle down!

Kol rolled his eyes.

Teacher: Now I see I set an Essay for you guys. And I expected it done by today. Algebra. And Im sure you didn't let me down.

Damon whispered "fuck I didn't do it!"

Teacher: oh sorry Mr Salvatore something you'd like to say?  
Damon muttered to himself "your a dick". Katherine grinned and Klaus smirked at damon. And of course damon himself had that unbelievably cocky grin.

Teacher: excuse me could you speak up.  
Damon: yeah yeah... I know you fucked Miss Williams

The whole class had their mouth wide open! Klaus and Stefan burst out laughing!

Teacher: Excuse me!  
Damon: sorry would you like me to repeat that?  
Teacher: I Suggest you go to the heads office right now! Detention for the rest of the month! Now scram!

Damon grinned as he got up from his seat. He looked at bonnie and winked. She looked at him and glared. What was it about him which she couldn't be attracted to?

-DAMONS POV-

I walked to the heads office knowing what I was getting myself into. More trouble. After all he had the reputation of Mystic Falls bad boy and he had to keep that up. He sat in the waiting room. The head was already speaking to a certain person.

Head: are you sure you'd like to do this? Your in an unstable condition you can't concentrate like this. Are you sure you want to come back?

The girl the head was speaking to replied a simple "yes I am so very sure"

With that she walked out and caught the gaze of damon.

Damon: Elena?

Elena stopped in her tracks and turned to face him.

Elena: oh hi... Your on of Katherine's friends I'm sorry what was your name again?

He replied "Damon"

Elena: oh right well hello damon what are you doing sat here?

Damon: I've been a dick.. Why are you back I mean we all thought your be back this evening

Elena: I couldn't be ther any longer. I don't want sympathy of help. I'm going to live my life and I have to face the truth. I was raped. My parent are dead. It happens to people. And I was just one of the victims.

Damon just looked at her in shock. Elena was so strong with herself and for her family. With that she pushed past damon and left. Now she was off to her next class. Everyone's faviroute class. History with the most popular teacher. Mr Alaric Saltzman.

When she left the hesd mistress walked out of the door to see damon waiting.

Head: oh damon.. What an unexpected surprise.. What did you do this time?

Damon: well... I said something inappropriate..

Head: hmm... Something new with you every day huh? Stand straight. Get in my office. Ill let you in your next lesson soon. You have a detention all month. You earned it!

With that she walked off and damon entered the office

.


	8. Chapter 7

S**orry for the late update guys xx if you ever want me to carry on quick you can always message me on kik at stelenatvd1 also follow my on Instagram tvdstelenaklaroline and mytvdcrack_ **

**Anyways here goes:**

Everyone got into class and sat down. Mr Saltzman was sat at his desk on the side of the chalk board.

Alaric: Today... We are going to be focusing on "The Civil War". Now could Somone give me a fact you know on this topic?

Everyone looked around to see no-one volunteering to say anything so of course Mr Saltzman then picked on someone in particular.. Eyes all went on Kol.

Kol: why are you all looking at me for? Fellow classmate I understand I am very well unbeleivably handsome but staring is very creepy.

Katherine and Stefan laughed and Caroline and Matt grinned.

Alaric: Oh don't flatter yourself Mikaelson.. No-one thinks that

Rick smirked and klaus couldn't help but also laugh.

Kol: i beleive you'd like me to answer the nerdy question?

Alaric: well question. But yes go on.

Just then a small voice from the back of the class rung in everyone's ears.

Elena: Well it was known as The American Civil war that took place in 1861-1865 meaning it lasted four years. There is also the Musical Duo "The Civil Wars"

Everyone turned to look at Elena. Most of them were gobsmacked to see her here. Rick was stunned to hear her answer but glad.

Alaric: Correct Elena. Infact both were correct.

The rest of the class turned to face the board and Kol Katherine Stefan Matt Klaus Caroline and Bonnie all still had their eyes on Elena. Katherine peered over and whispered.

Katherine: Elena what are you doing here?

Elena replied with hesitance and didn't even look at Katherine, Elena looked straight at the board.

Elena: Well Kat, I see you may just be blind because as you might just be able to see with your little brown eyes that I am on school studying like any other normal teenager.

Katherine: But, Elena.. You shouldn't be here?

Elena: and your telling me because?

Katherine: because you should be in the hospital Elena

Elena: And who are you my mother now?.. Oh wait.. That's right.. She's not with us any longer.

Katherine looked at Elena for a few minutes and them the bell rang. Elena was the first one to get her things and walk out.

Alaric: Remember your Assignment! Research on our new topic! Have a nice day guys.

Katherine watched Elena walked out and Klaus turned to Katherine.

Klaus: you know Kath.. I've noticed something you both have in common.

Katherine's eyebrows curved and she replied "Oh?"

Klaus: you both have attitude.

Katherine smirked and the rest of them smiles slightly.

Bonnie: We should still try to talk to her... You know?

Katherine: yeah but.. I don't think it would be a good idea..

Stefan: well I could .. Talk to her maybe?

Their eyes shot up at Stefan. He wasn't always the quiet one but he was always the calm one and that was for sure. Matt glanced over at Stefan

Matt: Yeah Stefan could talk to her.

Katherine nodded and they all walked out.

It is now... Lunch.

They All sat At "their" lunch table. They sat in their particular area as the popular crowd. Elena sat alone and had lunch and picked up a book to read. "When Life Gives you Love..." By Samantha Redlock.

Katherine glanced at Elena and Elena not even looking in her direction.

Kol: she reads?

Matt: yeah Kol.. People read.

They laughed and kol playfully whacked Matt. Stefan then got up and walked over to Elena's table, he sat down opposite her. The book covered the whole circle of Elena's face. Elena had her face in her book until she heard Somone talk.

Stefan: Gilbert.

Elena looked up and smiled softly

Elena: Salvatore.

Stefan: what are you reading?

Elena: It's a Love story.. It's kind of like the notebook but it's different in it's own ways.

Stefan: Love Story?

Elena nodded and smiled. She looked at Stefan. Her big brown hazelnut eyes looked deep into his leaf green ones.

Caroline peered over from the opposite table and whispered to the rest of them.

Caroline: Eye Sex.

Katherine laughed.

Kol: Stefan and Elena? Nah..

Matt: I think they will turn out to be something.. I can totally see it.

Bonnie: it's really quiet obvious.

Damon arrived and walked to the table.

Damon: Hey Guys.

Katherine: Oh damon! Did she let you out?

Damon: she went for a smoke.. I left the room.. She will be calling for me any second now.

Klaus smirked at damon and they all laughed.

Bonnie: I Wonder What they're talking about

Damon: it's not nice to eavesdrop BonBon.

He winked at bonnie and she made a face in disgust. She got up from the table and went to put her lunch away.

Kol: I swear Damon.. There goes the first girl to reject you.

Klaus: I remeber the last girl.. She was in bed with this douche within seconds.

Klaus and Kol laughed whereas Damon watched Bonnie.

Damon: yeah that's a first.. I'll find out. Trust me! I'll make her want me.

Caroline: damon you are so desperate.

Damon: so were you!

Caroline: uhm! Excuse me! I was drunk that night! And it was 2 years ago,

They all laughed. Two years ago at the end of the semester there was a party. Of course Caroline being Caroline got drunk and had a one night Stand with Damon. And of course damon being the total Douche that he is.. Always teases her about it. Bonnie came back and grabbed her bags.

Bonnie: I have to re-new my library book. I'll catch up with you guys in next class.

Damon: Bye Sweet-Cheeks.

He winked and smirked at her and she once again glared at him and walked off.

Matt: Man She's gonna be a tough one.

Katherine: Our Bonnie does not fall for anyone's stupid tricks. Unlike you guys, she has potential.

Katherine and Caroline giggled and shared a high five.

Kol: Ha-Ha-Ha

He spoke in the most sarcastic way possible.

Klaus: Your very funny girls.

Damon: oh well see about that..

He smirked and grabbed his bags and followed after Bonnie.

Katherine: Desperate.

Caroline: I stand corrected

Stefan: So Gilbert.. What town did you move from?

Elena: Fells Church.

Stefan: oh that's not far from here!

Elena: That's right!

Stefan smiled at her.

Stefan: How are you? I mean after everything that happned I mean... Are you okay?

Elena: I'm much better thankyou.

Elena smiled and then looked at her book.

Elena: Salvatore I know why your here.

Stefan: Oh?

Elena: Katherine asked you to come talk to me? Right?

Stefan thought to himself "Busted".

Stefan: No actually..

Elena's eyebrows raised as she looked back up at Stefan.

Stefan: I actually just came to talk to you.

Elena: Wow Salvatore.. A Footballer, Player and a Vey Bad Lier.

She laughed and he smiled looking down.

Stefan: Well I'm a much better footballer than you

He smirked at his comment.

Elena: Is that a challenge Salvatore?

Stefan: Take it as you want.

Again he smirked and put his hands together on the table.

Elena: I beleive well have to take up the challenge in gym class.

She spoke as she picked up her things and put them away and stood up. She smile lightly and was about to walk off.

Stefan: Little Gilbert?

Elena: Yeah?

Stefan: Won't you give Kat a chance?

Elena: I need her trust.

She walked off leaving Stefan still standing there thinking about her last words. "Trust". In every relationship, Blood Or not there must always lye trust.

**AN/ I literally am loving stelena. Aren't they the cutest thing ever!**


End file.
